Hoyt's Privateers
The Privateers is a faction of mercenaries based on South Island of the Rook Islands, with the violent, sadistic Hoyt Volker acting as their leader. Compared to the pirates on the North Island they are much better equipped and organized, donning tactical gear and armed with state of the art weaponry. They were hired by Hoyt to protect him and his business but likely left Rook Islands after his death at the hands of Jason Brody. Hoyt himself was the son of an abusive father, a South African mining boss. This violent upbringing resulted in Hoyt becoming even more violent, sadistic, and mentally unstable than his father. At an unknown point his life, Hoyt became involved involved in organized crime, and climbed his way to become the head of a gang of pirates and criminals in the Rook Islands, amassing large amounts of wealth from illegal trading in arms, drugs, and even slave labor. Hoyt is shown to torture and murder anyone who crosses him, often in horrific manners, for instance, burning them alive in a small metal cage. Battle vs. Shadow Company (by Geekboy27) Shadow Company: Hoyt's Privateers: The men sat in the darkly lit armoured helicopter awaiting orders from the General. Most of the men in the squad had no idea what the mission was about, or who they had to fight. The wondered why they weren't being sent to fight Captain Price and Soap Mactavish, but instead being sent to the Rook Islands. They read the reports about the island being dangerous, having feroucious creatures of all shapes and sizes, and the factions that take the island, The Rakyat, Pirates, and Privateers. They were sent to take the South Island from the Privateers owned by a man named Hoyt. They read that he is insane, a sadist, and a drug lord. They knew he was a dangerous foeto be handeling, and they wanted to get it done fast. Sudenly, a radio snaps to life. General Shepards voice says "All units, your objective is to takedown the Privateer HQ, and your secondary objective is to capture Hoyt alive, as we heard he was dealing with the Ultranationalists. Alright, you have your objectives, now move out!" The squad repels from the helicopter and land next to the HQ. A Privateer spots them and yells "Hey, do not step ANY CLOSER, OR I WILL FIRE!" The Shadow Company squad take no chances, and a squadman fires his ACR into the Privateer sending him over the raling . The other Privateers notice and return fire. Two of the men attempt to flank the Privateers. ---- The two Shadow Company men sneak behind two Privatters firing at the squad. One of the men shoots the Privateer with his Beneli, killing him instantly . The other Privateer turns around, only to be shot by the other soldiers Vector . Everyone in Shadow Company split up, but a Privateer throws a grenade at the two flankers killing them both . But, the man is shot by all of the men in the squad . The last Privateer is wounded, and shoots a squadman with his Desert Eagle, but the shot only wounds the man, but then the Privateer is shot by a ACR. WINNER: Shadow Company Expert's Opinion Shadow Company won because of thier weapons, tactics, and training. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Pirates Category:Gang Category:Mercenaries Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Human Warriors